


维勇/《大约从凌晨四点开始》

by Emmaonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaonice/pseuds/Emmaonice
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 28





	维勇/《大约从凌晨四点开始》

胜生勇利侧躺着，半截腿探出薄薄的被子，他这两天有点感冒，鼻子平稳的吹着极细微的哨声。长长的睫毛搭在脸颊上，一有动静就会不舒服的闪动几下。他的一只手紧紧的攥着被子，另一只手的手指微微曲起，像是握住了什么一样。  
维克托撑起身子，完完全全地笼罩着他。他身上没有一丝布料，月光透过窗子黏在他的皮肤上，精致的脸上爬满了兴奋的潮红。

银发的男人将手伸进毫无防备的人儿的衣服之下，灵活的手指径直顺着他的目标前去，他开始逗弄着勇利的乳头，两只手指揉捏着敏感的凸起，勇利在睡梦之中扭了扭身子，用鼻子发出别扭的哼唧声，他还微微皱起了眉头。只是这一切并未叫维克托停下动作，反而伸手将勇利的衣服推到脖子那，俯下身子含住另一边的乳头，他的舌尖触碰着柔软的肌肤，顺着勇利的腹部往下游走着。

睡得舒服的那人开始发出轻柔的呻吟声，鼻音带着慵懒与黏糊，他陷在一种不知是梦还是醒的状态，嘴巴无意识地张着，脸颊被燥热而引起的红色沾满。

维克托把勇利的腹部舔的亮晶晶的，勇利的裤子被他脱了一半，他已经将手转移到勇利正逐渐兴奋起来的阴茎上，那里有一个鼓包，他像是在把玩一个玩具那样轻轻揉着他那里，一只手勾着黑色内裤的边缘，只要他愿意，勇利的内裤就会随着一道弧度飞到地板上，不过他没那么做，只是搓揉着那里。

勇利发出的喘息越来越大声，他无力的动了动手臂，想要把住一些什么，却挥了个空，手指紧紧地揪着床单。

维克托的体温高的要命，他停下手里的活儿凑上去叼住勇利的嘴唇，啃咬了一会儿将舌尖深入之中，勇利无意识的附和着他，唾液顺着唇角低落在枕头之上。

维克托抱住他翻了个身，一只手麻利的脱下勇利黑色的内裤，握住他完全兴奋的家伙儿上下撸动着，勇利开始大声呻吟起来，他紧紧的搂着维克托的脖子，嘴里发着模糊不清的几个单词，他的眼睛还是紧闭着，不知道醒了没有。

维克托放开了他，舔着他的乳头伸手拿起摆在床头的润滑油，一声咔嗒将瓶口打开，顺着勇利优美的背部倾倒下去。冰凉的液体让勇利冷颤了几下，维克托揉捏着他的屁股，他的手心热的吓人，混着液体仔仔细细地揉着勇利的屁股，一只手指小心地探入洞口，像是视察一般小心翼翼的摸索着肠内的软肉。

勇利开始难受的扭动，嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，时不时还掺着几句"不要"或是"停下"。

维克托不理会，手上的工作越发努力，勇利的阴茎高高的翘着，前端渗出的液体滴在他的腹部，维克托伸出另一只手握住它，顺着阴茎上盘着的青筋游走着，勇利的开始挣扎似的扭动着，他甚至夹紧了双腿，快感击打着沉重的睡意，他撑着眼睛想要看清现下发生的一切，手臂紧紧圈住了维克托，手指在他的后背划下几道红痕。

维克托嘶了一声，思考着指甲剪放在家中的哪个抽屉里，正在运动的手指退出勇利那个此时又滑又软的小洞，将兴奋了许久的阴茎抵在那之上。他含住勇利的脖子，用力的吸吮，刻上代表自己的印章，一个深挺进入了勇利的身体之中。

睡美人在折磨之下终于苏醒了，他呻吟着仰着头，后面被堵的严严实实的，一股说不上来的感觉涌上天灵盖，他无力的半眯着眼睛开始哭泣："维……维克托……你在…啊、啊、干什么……啊……嗯……"完整的一句话在维克托的抽插声中被拆的断断续续的，他握住勇利的手，与他十指紧扣，一下又一下地捅着勇利体内最敏感的那个点，低喘的呼吸声大过于啧啧的水声。

"当然是……干、你了……我亲爱的。"他凑上去舔去勇利的生理盐水，两人的呻吟声此起彼伏，勇利将腿架在维克托的腰间，床被他们带的发出吱呀不断的响声，这让勇利在糊成一团的思绪之中开始担忧床会不会塌，这个想法很快被压着他的人给打消，他扭动着腰肢想要在这场突如其来的性爱之中找到一些主动权，但是又无法进行完整的思考，快感充斥着他的大脑几乎要将他全数吞噬。维克托扶着他的腰加快了速度，也不忘记轻点一下勇利的阴茎。

他将手圈在勇利的肚子上感受着勇利极速起伏着的胸口，勇利在一阵措不及防的快感后将肿痛着的欲望射在白皙的被单上，无力的趴在床上喘着气，维克托吻吻他的脸颊，两只手指捏着他的乳头，每撞击一下囊袋便拍打在他的屁股上发出啪啪的声音。

勇利累的不行，他没有力气去管那些叫人脸红害羞的事了，他分明只想安安稳稳的睡觉，嘴里却下意识着发出代表着舒服的呻吟声，维克托舔了舔他的耳廓，他低吼着咬在勇利的肩膀上，趴在他的背后将欲望一波又一波的送入勇利体内，一切结束之后，他靠在勇利的耳边，声音低沉且沙哑："早上好亲爱的。"他说。


End file.
